


Reasons why Hydra are assholes, compiled by one Clinton Francis Barton

by luck_be_a_lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mild Gore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_be_a_lady/pseuds/luck_be_a_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. They don't know the meaning of the word, fair fight. 20 against 1 does not a fair fight make. Assholes</p>
<p>When Hydra ambush Clint in his apartment, he ends up staying with Coulson who isn't alone. Both Clint and Coulson learn more about each other than they ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons why Hydra are assholes, compiled by one Clinton Francis Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Point (aka The Blizzard, the Tie, and the Voice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494673) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



"Coulson you asshole, open the door. I know you're in there." Clint called as he rang the doorbell. He shifted before wincing, pressing a hand to his side.

“Barton, unless this is an emergency I am not in.” Coulson’s voice called from the apartment, pitched just loud enough for Clint to hear it from outside.

“Guatemala sir.” Clint ground out. He checked his surroundings and turned to the door just as Coulson opened it.

“You better not be joking Barton.” Coulson threatened before he took him in. Barton noticed Coulson’s state of undress and sniggered before wincing again.

“Sorry for disturbing your weekend boss.” Coulson walked him into the sitting room.

“Sitrep Barton.” Coulson ordered, knowing that Clint responded best to authority in this type of situation.

“Four stab wounds, one might have nicked my liver, fractured ribs and one dislocated shoulder.” Coulson walked into his bedroom and Clint heard murmured voices, before Coulson walked back in carrying his first aid kit, followed by a man who had obviously hurriedly dressed.

“Barton, I need to get the shirt off, do I need to cut it?”

“Yes sir.” As he cut the shirt off, Barton’s wounds became obvious to Coulson and the man behind him.

“Jesus.” The man whispered as the state of blood loss became apparent.

“John, I need hot water and the towels in the linen cupboard.” The man, John, moved out of the living room and into the kitchen.

“Sorry for spoiling your hot date boss.” Clint wheezed.

“How did this happen Barton, you’re not supposed to be on assignment.” Coulson knew. As his handler he knew all missions Clint went on, even if they weren’t run by himself.

“I’m not, Hydra goons found my address, ambushed me.” Clint slurred.

“How many?”

“20 boss. Called for cleanup crew before I came here.”

“Why here?

“Have to make my report boss.” Coulson looked up, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Clint’s, _Agent Barton’s_ , pallor.

“Hawkeye, I need you to stay conscious for me.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” John walked back into the room, with the towels and hot water, putting them next to Coulson. He reached for a towel to put pressure on the wounds, but Clint buckled and his hand shot back out to brace him. “Sorry sir, I don’t think I can stay…” Everything went grey and Clint was vaguely aware of Coulson cursing. _That can’t be good. He never swears_. His last thought before he blacked out _Natasha’s never gonna let me hear the end of this._

 

 

                                                                                                                         ***

 

 

Clint woke when he became aware of someone in the room with him. He was up with a knife at their throat before he realised where he was.  
Coulson’s spare room and the man he had at knifepoint was “John.” He moved the knife and stowed it before stepping away from Coulson’s partner. “Sorry.”

John had turned around and had a hand to his throat. He shrugged off the apology. “I should have known better than to try and sneak around near someone who works with Phil.” He motioned towards the bed, “I don’t think you should be up yet. Your injuries were very severe, I’m surprised you didn’t go to hospital.” And Clint’s unimpressed look, John smirked. “Or at least the med bay you must have wherever it is you work.”

Clint shrugged and walked towards the door. “I’ve had worse.” He moved into the kitchen where he found Phi- Coulson, it’s _Coulson_ Clint, you idiot, on the phone while making what appeared to be soup.

“Fury, he’s awake if you want to speak to him yourself…Yes sir.” He handed the phone over to Clint and continued making the soup.

“Sir?” Clint asked into the phone, subconsciously standing at parade rest.

“Barton, we’ve addressed the security breach that you brought to our attention yesterday.” Clint held back the snort that nearly came out at that understatement. “It appears that your details were the only ones that were leaked. This won’t be happening again, however as your current residence is now known, you’ll have to be relocated. It will take a couple of days.”

“Yes, Sir. Is that all Sir?” Clint asked, already thinking about where he was going to go until he received word from SHIELD about his new apartment.

“Yes Barton.” Fury paused and Clint braced himself for what he would say next. “Nice work by the way on taking out 20 armed men. Next time try not to make such a mess.” At that Clint didn’t even try to hold onto the snort.

“Yes sir, I aim to please.”

“You sure do Barton.” At that Fury hung up.

“Always has to have the last word doesn’t he.” Clint smirked, handing the phone back to Coulson, who had finished making the soup and was now serving it. The three of them sat at the table.

“Not to butt in, but, shouldn’t Clint be in bed, recovering?” John asked.

Coulson smiled, well, a slight softening of his professional, blank face, but it was a smile to Clint all the same. “It is very difficult to get Barton to stay in bed for any length of time for medical reasons. We’re very lucky he stayed for as long as he already has.” Clint smirked at Coulson’s words.

“It’s true, I’ve never really like medical, and at this point, the feeling’s entirely mutual.” He took another spoonful of soup. “I’ll clear out in a bit sir, thanks for the first aid.”

“Where will you go?” John asked. Clint looked at him in confusion, not really used to having someone care about where he went.

“Tasha’s? Aww shit Tasha.” Clint pouted. “Boss, can I use your phone to call Tasha, mine’s in my apartment?” Coulson nodded and handed it over.

Clint dialled her number from memory. “Coulson?” Her voice answered.

“привет заветной” Clint smirked at the Russian swearing he heard down the line.

“Clint, what are you doing on Coulson’s phone? Did you finally confess your feelings to him?” Natasha asked.

“Tashaaa” Clint whined. “No, Hydra found out about my place and ambushed me. I needed medical attention.”

“And so you went to Coulson, it’s not like we have a whole medical bay on the Helicarrier.” Clint didn’t even dignify that with a response. Yes, he was aware that his crush on his handler was absolutely pathetic, but there was no way he was going to admit that to Natasha. “Fine, we won’t talk about it on the phone, but we will as soon as I get back.”

“Get back? Where are you? No Tasha, I wanted to stay with you.” Clint was aware that he was pouting, but there was absolutely nothing he was going to do about it.

“I’m sorry малинкый ястреб but it’s Maria’s birthday and…”

“No, I understand completely заветный,” Clint replied, “I know how much this means to you. If you need me this weekend, for whatever reason, I’ll be at Sam’s place or with Coulson. Oh and by the way you owe me ten bucks.”

“What for?” The memory twigged. “You’re joking, he’s got someone there with him?” She asked incredulously. “Ten bucks, that means, it’s a guy. Oh Clint pasha, I’m sorry.” Her voice was warm and concerned.

“It’s not your fault заветный, there is nothing you could have done.” At the other end of the line, Clint heard a door opening.

“I’ve got to go Clint, but I love you little one.”

“I love you too darlin’”

Tasha hung up, and he handed the phone back to Coulson.

“Thankyou for the soup and first aid Coulson, I’ll be out on my way in a bit.” Coulson simply nodded and Clint’s words. _Probably relived he can go back to his weekend plans of hot sex_. Clint though bitterly, shivering slightly, before wincing at the pain from the movement. Clint froze for a second, aware that Coulson would have noticed his pain and would probably try and stop him from leaving. He looked up at Coulson and saw him looking at John, completely unaware of Clint next to him.

Swallowing bile, Clint stood and walked from the table, grabbing the pile of his things from by the door. He slipped on the jumper at the top of pile, recognising it as one of his from when he had crashed at Phi- Coulson’s apartment before. He put his spare gun in it’s holster, packed the rest of his things in his various pockets and popped back into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna head off to Sam’s place. Thanks again.” At Coulson’s nod, he turned and left, pretending that the sound of Coulson putting the deadbolt on didn’t break his heart.  
                   

 

                                                                                                                      ***

 

  
It had taken Clint two hours to get from Coulson’s apartment to his safe house. Whatever pain killers Coulson had given him when he was unconscious had long since worn off and all he wanted to do was collapse in bed and sleep for a week, but he knew he needed to be cautious.  
He walked to the narrow alleyway that concealed one of the two entrances to the safe house. He unholstered his gun and unlocked the door, making his way into safe house. His heart sank when he saw the state of the rooms. They’d all been ransacked.  
After making sure the flat was clear of Hydra, Clint set about to salvage what he could. There was very little in the safe house, other than a cache of weapons and money. Deciding to leave that where it was, Clint moved out from the building, heading back towards the subway.

Two hours later, he arrived at Coulson’s door. When Coulson opened the door, he looked surprised to see him.

“Safe house was ransacked by Hydra.” He explained as he stepped through the door. “I was wondering if I could stay here until SHIELD sort out my new place.”

“Sure thing. Fury sent over some of the paperwork you need to fill in. He thought you’d be back again.” They walked into the living room.

“Hey John,” Clint called as he saw the man sat on the sofa. “Sorry for gate crashing.”

“No worries. I heard you say your safe house was attacked. How’s Sam?” John asked.

“Oh, there is no Sam. It’s how me and Tasha differentiate between safe houses. This one was above a sex shop, S and M kinda thing, hence Sam.”

 

That night was as awkward as Clint had expected. Coulson and John and Clint, all sitting round watching a game on tv. Clint stood up, “I’m going to bed.”

“But it’s only 8.00?” Coulson said looking concerned. Clint’s heart skipped a beat, but he willed it down. _He's my handler, of course he’s going to be concerned with my health, it’s his job._

“My ribs are suffering still. I think the sleep will help.” Clint shrugged, ignoring the clamouring of his heart, making his way to the guest room. “Hopefully I’ll be out your hair soon.”

 

When Clint woke the next morning he found Fury along with Coulson sat at the kitchen table. “Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Fury smirked as Clint stumbled towards the coffee.

“Aww, does that make you my Prince Charming?” Clint simpered, fluttering his eyelashes at Fury.

“Nice try Barton, but I don’t think I’m anyone’s idea of charming.” Fury grinned.

“I don’t know boss, your looks sure make up for your lack of manners.” Clint shot back.

“As delightful as this witty repartee is, I did come here for more than just to see your pretty face Barton.” Fury smirked.

“You think I’m pretty sir?” Clint mock gasped. A raised eyebrow from Coulson shut him up though.

“We found the person behind the breach.” Fury stated, his voice hardening. “It was Jasper.”

“Shit. Jasper was Hydra?” Clint asked, shocked. At Fury’s nod Clint sighed. “If he’s Hydra, then who else in SHIELD is?”

Coulson sighed, a tiny huff of breath that few would notice. “This is going to mean so much paperwork.”

Fury nodded, face grim. “For the mean time though, this stays between us.” Coulson and Clint both nodded, Clint’s heart aching as he saw how in sync he and Coulson still were.

“I’ll let you know about the housing situation as soon as I can Barton.” Fury said standing and walking towards the door.

“Why, do you wanna christen my new place sir?” Clint asked cheekily.

“Oh don’t you just wish it Barton.” He strode out, leather coat billowing behind him.

“He always has to have the last word.” Clint whined.

 

 

                                                                                                                                     ***

 

 

 

Clint woke from a nap, feeling slightly off balance. Living in close quarters with Coulson and his lover was playing havoc with his emotions. _It sucks that the most I see of Coulson is when I’m interrupting his weekend._

  
Dropping to the floor, Clint started doing some exercises, not allowing his wounds to get in the way of his fitness. He didn’t want any delay in going back to missions.  
At the sound of raised voices Clint stopped with the press ups and listened.

“No, I’ve had enough Phil. I’m fed up with being second best to your work. You drop all plans as soon as your boss so much as texts you regardless of what our plans were.”

Coulson’s voice was quieter and Clint strained his ears to hear it. “You knew when you entered this relationship that my work was important to me and I couldn’t let anything get in the way of it.”

“But you said you would try and make this work, but you don’t. You’ve had me here for a whole weekend, and all you’ve done is work.”

“A colleague of mine was injured, you saw Barton.” Coulson’s voice was harsh and unforgiving.

“You can’t stop me on this Coulson. I’ve had enough. I don’t deserve to be an afterthought. I deserve to be the most important thing in someone’s life and I’m obviously not getting that here. Goodbye Phil.”

 

A door slammed and Clint winced, quickly going back to doing press ups as he tried to work out the best plan of action. Realising that he was thinking of this like an operation, Clint smoothly got up off the floor and strolled to the living room, before stopping short at the sight in front of him.

Coulson was wearing a pair of grey jeans, a cashmere sweater that Clint wanted to nuzzle like a cat and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He looked so soft and approachable that Clint’s heart just stopped. How could anyone in their right mind walk away from him?

When he saw Clint, Coulson smiled ruefully. “I guess you heard that.”

Clint nodded. “Not gonna lie sir, but he sounded like a bit of a self-centred ass. You're way better off without him.” Clint sat down on the sofa next to Coulson and picked up the remote. “Dog Cops okay with you sir?” At Coulson’s nod, he set it playing and curled up on the sofa, relaxing in a way that he’d been unable to with John around.

 

 

 

An hour later, Clint was asleep next to Coulson, curled around him protectively, his face smooth and unworried in sleep. Coulson looked down at Clint, going to ask about the next episode, stopping, when he saw Clint. Every time he saw Clint, he was reminded of that scared 17 year old he picked up from the streets and brought to SHIELD. For Clint to go from a standoffish, brash teenager who trusted no one, to a professional, if somewhat sarcastic colleague was nothing short of amazing in Coulson’s eyes.

He had known that Clint would be an asset to SHIELD, but he had had no idea just what a difference he made. The fact that he trusted Coulson enough to fall asleep curled up next to him, putting himself in a vulnerable position just made Coulson love him even more.

Coulson stiffened in surprise at his thoughts, his sudden tension causing Clint to wake up, reaching for one of the many weapons he always had on him. “Barton, stand down. There’s nothing wrong.” He said calmly, while internally he panicked. “I’m going to head to bed.” He stood up, walked to his room and got ready for bed, all while panicking over this revelation. Shit, he loved Cli-Barton. There was no way this was ever going to end well. He needed to get a handle on this. Did he put in the form to transfer handlers? No. There was no way that Barton was going to take that as anything other than as a result of something he’d done. He was just going to have to slowly distance himself from Barton and see if that helped. He doubted it, but he had to try.

 

  
                                                                                                                                           ***

 

When Clint woke the next morning he found a note on the kitchen table.

 

_Fury called. You have a new apartment and it’s ready for you to move in._  
_Coulson_

 

  
Below that was the address of his new apartment. To say that Clint was confused was an understatement. Coulson normally told him things like this face to face. There was no way he’d leave a message like this if he could give it himself. In fact, Coulson had been weird last night, ever since Clint fell asleep on him.  
Maybe the fact that his relationship had ended was affecting him more than he thought. He’ll be fine in a week. Clint thought, shrugging as he headed out to his new apartment.

 

 

 

 

Except he wasn’t fine within a week. It had been a fortnight and Coulson had only spoken to him during briefings and debriefings. Clint was at his wits end. He had no idea what to do. When things like this happened before, Clint had always gone to Coulson, for advice, but obviously he couldn’t go to the man he was having problems with, for help with the problems.

 

A week later, Clint had had enough of Coulson avoiding him. After one particular debriefing where no quips were made about Clint jumping off a building, Clint stormed into his office.

“Barton, how may I be of assistance?” Coulson asked from next to his desk where he was filing papers.

“What is wrong with you?” Clint cried. “You're avoiding me and I don’t know why and I don’t know what I’ve done and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Coulson looked up at Clint surprised. “You’ve done nothing wrong Barton.”

“Then why are you ignoring me. Why am I no longer welcome to sleep on your couch before a meeting? Why do you now eat lunch at your desk instead of with me in the canteen? I’m sorry okay, I don’t know what I said, but I just want my handler back. I want us to go back to the way it was before.” Clint cried, aware that he was whining, but unable to stop.

“It can’t go back to how it was before Barton.” Coulson sighed.

“But why?”

“Because I love you.” Coulson shouted, before deflating rapidly. Clint stood there in shock, trying to process what he’d just been told. Coulson , no Phil, sighed and tried to push past Clint to the door but he grabbed his arm.

“Wait, you can’t just say something like that and then leave!”

Coulson turned to Clint, his professional mask gone. “Barton, if you are worried about this affecting you professionally, don’t. I’m in the process of filling in a change of handler request. It will come into effect before the weekend. You don’t have to worry about being uncomfortable.”

“What do you mean uncomfortable?” Clint asked, confused.

“I am well aware that you and Romanov are romantically involved. I have no wish to interfere.”

“Wait you think Tasha and I are together?” Clint blurted out in surprise. At Coulson’s glare he continued. “We’re not. I love her, but like a sister. We’re both in love with other people.” At this, Coulson appeared to deflate even further. Clint's voice softened. “You. Coulson. Phil. I love you. I’m in love with you.” When Coulson looked up at him with hope shining in his eyes, he shrugged. “I have been for years.”

“But I’m old and my hair’s thinning and look at you, you’re perfect and surrounded by beautiful people. Why would you love me?”

“You brought me in when you could have easily ordered me dead. You brought me here and you gave me a home and a family. You trusted me, even after the whole Natasha deal.” He explained.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Phil, look around you. You could have your choice of the men and women here. Why would you choose an ex carnie with no GED who just happens to have above average aim?”

At that Phil closed the distance between them and pulled Clint into a hug.  
“Don’t you ever say that about yourself. You are the strongest, bravest man I know.” He muttered into Clint’s hair. Clint melted, nuzzling into Coulson’s neck, pressing a light kiss to the juncture between jaw and neck. Phil sucked in a gasp and Clint turned to face him.

He leant forward and kissed him. “I love you Phil.” He whispered against his lips. Phil whimpered and dove in for another kiss.  
“I love you too Clint. So much.”

It’s like a dam burst and Clint reached out pulling Phil into a messy, demanding kiss. Phil reached for the back of Clint’s neck pulling him closer.

By the time both of them pulled back to breathe, they were pressed hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, Phil’s back against the wall of his office.  
Clint shifted, bringing his erection in line with Phil’s and he ground down, groaning into Phil’s mouth when he bucked underneath him.

“Jesus.” Clint mutters, pulling away from Phil to suck in lungfuls of air. “Let me suck you. Please.” The way Phil’s dick twitched at his question, answered it, so after one last filthy kiss he slid down Phil’s body, until he was on his knees at Phil’s feet.

He nuzzled into his clothed crotch, smelling Phil as he mouthed over the line of his erection. “Been wanting this for so long.” He murmured, undoing Phil’s fly and pulling his trousers and briefs down, whimpering slightly when he sees Phil’s cock. It’s long and thick and perfect. Clint licked a stripe up the head of his cock, tasting the precum that’s pooled there. “Taste so good Phil.” Clint looked up at Phil, who was looking at him in absolute awe.

Clint fixed his eyes on Phil’s and opened his mouth, sliding onto his cock. It was warm and wet and perfect. Phil let his head thud back as he groaned, Clint’s answering groan vibrated through his cock, making his knees go weak.

“I’ve dreamed about this.” At the slight tilt of Clint’s head, Phil continued. “Always thought you’d be good at this. Wondered if you’d want to sit underneath my desk on the days you normally lie on my sofa and suck me off while I work. Reward me for doing the paper work.” Clint moaned his agreement and continued bobbing up and down on his cock so Phil let his mouth run. “I wondered if you’d ever go to the range plugged up, shooting, and I’d come and watch, knowing that you were ready for me to slide my cock right in and fuck you.” Clint moved one of his hands from Phil’s ass, to fumble with his jeans, and at Clint’s moan, he realises he’s wanking. “Yeah that’s right, jerk yourself off for me while you choke on my cock. I wondered if you’d ever let me watch you fuck yourself on a dildo, while you played with your nipples for me.” Clint moaned, and he slackened his jaw, taking Phil’s cock completely down his throat. “Want to watch you when you come when I rim you, then rim you until you’re ready to take my cock. Fuck Clint, your mouth is so good.” Phil’s hips stuttered and he knew he was close. “Want to put you over my knee and spank you every time you jump off a building then fuck you over my desk until you come.”

Clint groaned and the final vibration set Phil off. Phil shoved Clint’s face onto his cock as he came, watching Clint swallow every drop. He pulled off Phil’s cock, and looked up at Phil, his hand still working his cock.

“Please Phil, tell me I can come, tell me I’m your good boy.” Clint whined. Phil shuddered, his cock trying to get hard again.

“You're such a good boy Clint, my good boy. I want you to come for me.” At his words, Clint’s spine arched and he came in spurts on the carpet at Phil’s feet.

“Fuck, we need to do that again Phil.” He said, before he looked anxiously up at him. “And maybe do some of those other things too?”

“Of course, although it’ll take some time to do them all.” Phil said, hoping Clint understood where he was getting at.

“How long?” Clint asked smiling shyly.

“How does forever sound?” Phil asked, putting out a hand to haul Clint up.

Clint darted in and kissed him quickly. “Perfect. It sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. My very first fic. Not betaed so feel free to point out any errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations: привет заветной Hello darling/ cherished  
> малинкый ястреб Little hawk  
> заветный darling  
> Thanks to pukku for pointing out my translation error!


End file.
